Digimon: Darkest Threat 1.5
by Guardragumon
Summary: 4 very powerful megas have come to earth, but can the digidestined vanquish them with only two megas, and 3 ultimates?
1. Return of the Digimon

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

Digimon: Darkest Threat 1.5  
Chapter 1: Return of the Digimon

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to Digimon: Darkest Threat if you have not read that fic, you may wish to do so before you read this one._

Several months had passed since the battle with Snidragumon, and it was now a nice, long, summer break.Joseph, Tai, Yolei, Sora, and Kari were all having a nice relaxing day at the beach, while the others were far away on vacations. "I never knew the real world was so great," said Joseph, "only time I ever went to a beach..... well, I was fighting Skullguardragumon as Armorguardragumon."  
"Well, just relax, wear sunblock, and enjoy," said Yolei with a smile.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"There's nothing here but a blank void Insanedromon!" yelled a large armored digimon.  
"Just give me a few more minutes master," said Insanedromon, "I almost have what I need."  
"Well, hurry it up," said the creature as he disappeared into the darkness.  
A few minutes later, Insanedromon disappeared into the darkness...... but where he came out, was not dark.... but instead, the interior of a large, metal structure. "Are you finished yet?" asked a creature with bunny feet, and a human body.  
"Yes mistress Takaramon," replied Insanedromon, _"I don't see why I should have to bow to you, when I could destroy you blindfolded..."_  
"Excellent," said Takaramon as she hopped away at lightning fast speeds.  
_~Later on~_  
"Ouch," said Joseph, "you stepped on my foot."  
"Sorry," said Tai, "it's hard to see with all these packages in front of your face."  
"I know what you mean," said Joseph, "how did they trick us dinto going shopping with them, again?"  
"I think because they used their _'sweetness'_ against us," said Tai, "Sora does it to me all the time.... and now Yolei's doing it to you."  
"Imagine, I can become the strongest being in two worlds, and I can't even say no to her," said Joseph with a boggled look.  
"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it, maybe..." said Tai.  
"Okay boys," said Yolei, "lets go."  
"Go slow," said Joseph, "it's hard to see here."  
"Yeah!" yelled Tai in agreement.  
"It's a shame everyone is out on vacation," said Kari as they walked.  
"Actually, I think their lucky," muttered Joseph.  
Tai laughed at that, causing the three girls to give them both the evil eye. Tai and Joseph gulped, and cowered, somewhat, in fear.  
_~Later that day~_  
"I don't see how they can do it," said Joseph as he rubbed his sore feet.  
"Do what?" asked Izzy as he typed away at an e-mail.  
"Shop all day," said Joseph.  
"Oh, Yolei dragged you shopping..... again," said Izzy as he sent the e-mail.  
"Yeah, and Sora dragged Tai along as well," said Joseph, "wonder what's happening in the news today."  
Joseph turned on the TV and immediatly saw something of interest.... a digimon. "Uh, Izzy? Have you received any strange e-mails lately?" asked Joseph.  
"No, but..." said Izzy as a bright light left the computer and Izzy become the bottom of a big pile up, "we, have some guests."  
"Looks like they beat us here," said Gatomon as she got back to her feet.  
"Uh, when did you guys get here?" asked Joseph as he turned around, "and who are they?"

~~~~~  
Who is Gatomon talking about, and what about Insanedromon and Takaramon, who are they? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	2. Enter Neosnidramon

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

Chapter 2: Enter Neosnidramon

"Oh, they just claim to be the strongest digimon in existance," said Hawkmon, "and they are here to take over this world."  
"Well, we'll hafta stop them, then.... but we can only reach Izzy, Yolei, Sora, Kari and Tai, besides myself.... guess I'd better do some calling," said Joseph, _"and thanks for not answering my question."  
_Joseph picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang a couple times before someone answered. "Hello, Yolei?" asked Joseph on the phone.  
"Oh, hi Joseph," said Yolei cheerfully on the other end.  
"We, have some 'friends' here...." said Joseph.  
"Umm, do you happen to have any chocolate?!" yelled Hawkmon.  
"Was that, Hawkmon?" whispered Yolei on the other end.  
"Yeah, and it also seems some evil digimon are here in the real world," said Joseph, "I've gotta deal with five hungry digimon.... so, you'd better get Tai, Kari and Sora over here, ASAP."  
"They are all here anyways... we'll be there as soon as we can," said Yolei on the other end.  
"Bye," said Joseph.  
"Bye," said Yolei before hanging up.  
"Well, Yolei's gonna rush 'em all here," said Joseph, "Izzy, lets feed the army."  
"YAY!" shouted Gatomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Agumon.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"Come on, I wanna blow somethin up," whined a female digimon.  
She was covered in black armor, and had four, midnight black wings. "Patience Katrynamon, patience," said a large armored digimon, "Insanedromon, have you finished yet?"  
"Not yet sire," replied Insanemon, "soon though."  
_~Izzy's Place~  
_"So, four megas have entered this world?" asked Sora.  
"Yes, and they are very strong," said Gatomon.  
"How strong, is strong?" asked Tai.  
"They blew up my tree!" yelled Tentomon.  
"I did that!" yelled Agumon.  
"And to answer Tai's question, one is presumeabley as strong as Metalguardragumon," said Biyomon.  
"Yeah, and one of them even stopped Gabumon's ability to warp digivolve.... and made it impossible for any of us to become mega..... except for Agumon...." said Hawkmon.  
"I'm just too loveable," said Agumon.  
Just then, a large metal ship crashed into the apartment. A door opened on the ship and revealed four digimon.  
"Ah, so here you are," said Insanedromon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Insanedromon, a mega level digimon. I have the ability to change genetics and data, and create new digimon. My geneti cannon will totally fry you."  
-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Takaramon, a mega level digimon. I am part bunny, and mostly human featured. My bunny cannon packs a large enough a charge to power most cities for months."  
-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Katrynamon, a mega level digimon. I am covered with black armor and have four midnight black wings. My brain shock will leave you in ashes."_  
The large armored digimon stepped from the darkess and revealed himself. _-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Neosnidramon, a mega level digimon. My armor protects me from holy attacks, and my sword is super sharp. My snidraslash will really slice you."_  
"But, didn't we destroy him?" asked Yolei.  
"Ah, no. You destroyed my genetic creator," said Neosnidramon, "I was part of an experiment that Metalsnidramon was conducting."  
"Then, how are you here?" asked Sora.  
"I was small when you fought Snidragumon, but the genetics I was infused with allowed me to progress, faster... plus, Metalsnidramon's lab was in a location where the digital worlds reconfiguring would not affect it," said Neosnidramon, "now, you must die."  
"Don't count on it," said Joseph, "lets take this, outside of the city."  
"As you wish," said Neosnidramon as his lacky's boarded the ship.  
Neosnidramon boarded last and the ship sped off outside the city limits. "What, you think I'm gonna do this alone?" asked Joseph, "I'm not ready to die yet."  
Yolei smiled and took Joseph's hand. "Now, who's with me?" asked Joseph.  
Everyone raised their hand. "Then lets go!" yelled Joseph as they all started off for the ship.

~~~~~  
Why have these four digimon appeared in the real world, and just how powerful are they? Can the digidestined defeat them? Find out, next time.....

~~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	3. Vision of Death

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

Chapter 3: Vision of Death

The digidestined and Joseph, as well as the digimon partners arrived to the area where the four evil digimon were waiting. Pine trees were behind them, a cliff to the right, and rocks and boulders everwheres else. "Now?" asked Katrynamon.  
"Knock yourself out," Neosnidramon said without a care in the world.  
"Alright!" yelled Katrynamon as she flew towards the digidestined.  
"It's time to digivolve.... warp style," said Joseph, "warp digivolve toooo..... Metalguardragumon!"  
"Agumon, warp digivolve tooo..... Wargreymon!"  
"Brain shock!" yelled Katrynamon as a surge of electricity escaped from her head.  
"Dragon's shield!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he erected a shield made from green energy.  
The shock hit the shield and shattered into data. "Terra force!" yelled Wargreymon as he hurled an orb of energy at Katrynamon.  
"Shock shield!" yelled Katrynamon as a field of electricity formed around her.  
The orb of energy hit the shield and vanished into data. "Hyper slash!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he slashed through Katrynamon's shield, shattering the field of energy into data.  
"Mega claw!" yelled Wargreymon as he began to spin around very quickly.  
Wargreymon created a small tornadoe, with him in the center, that scraped by Katrynamon. Wargreymon stopped spinning, and looked at his foe. "Flaming metal claw!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he sent his flaming claws through Katrynamon, deleting her.  
"One down, three to go," said Wargreymon.  
"I'll hafta have a crack," said Neosnidramon as he eyed Yolei.  
_"Noo..... I remember that digimon...."_ thought Metalguardragumon, _"that's the creature from my vision..... that kills Yolei....."_  
Neosnidramon drew his sword, and in one swift movement, charged for Yolei. "NO!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he pushed Yolei out of the way and put his armor to the test.  
The blade sliced through Metalguardragumon's armor, and went all the way through his body. Neosnidramon withdrew his sword, which was tainted with blood, and tossed Metalguardragumon towards the cliff. "NO!" yelled Yolei with tears in her eyes.  
Neosnidramon kicked Metalguardragumon over the cliff with an evil laugh. Before Metalguardragumon went out of sight, he began to glow and de-digivolve. "Hmm, Takaramon, do take out the trash," said Neosnidramon, "these weaklings aren't worth my time."  
"With pleasure," said Takaramon as she bounced onto the battleground.  
Yolei stared in disbelief, tears in her eyes. "Gatomon, digivolve," sasid Kari.  
"You too Biyomon," said Sora.  
"Gatomon digivolve too.... Angewomon."  
"Biyomon digivolve too.... Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve tooo...... Garudamon!"  
"You'd better help as well, Tentomon," said Izzy.  
"Tentomon digivolve too.... Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve too..... Megakabuterimon."  
"Bunny cannon!" yelled Takaramon as she sent a massive blast of energy at Garudamon.  
"Horn buster," said Megakabuterimon as power surged from his horn and nullified the attack.  
"Celestial arrow!" yelled Angewomon as she sent an arrow of holy energy into Takaramon's leg.  
Takaramon began to limp towards the ship, unable to continue battle. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Garudamon.  
"Needle missile!" yelled Insanedromon as he launched several projectiles.  
All of the digimon, except Hawkmon were hit by a massive explosion and de-digivolved. "I'm sure you'll like this," said Insanedromon, "Genetic Infusion!"  
Insanedromon shot two green beams before the ship left. One beam hit a boulder, the other hit a pine tree. Both began to morph into digimon. _-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Pindedramon, a champion level digimon. My body is made of wood, and my hair is made of pine needles. My pine cone club will truely make you see stars."  
-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Stonedramon, a champion level digimon. My body is composed of solid stone, and when I use my stone swipe, you'll truely think it was a mountain hitting you."_  
"Hawkmon, do, you think you, can take them?" asked Yolei sadly.  
"Only one way to find out," said Hawkmon, "Hawkmon digivolve tooooo.... Aquilamon!"  
"Pine needle strike!" yelled Pinedramon as he unleashed a barrage of pine needles.  
"Oh come one," said Aquilamon, "that almost tickled."  
"Rock blaster!" yelled Stonedramon as he shot a rock at Aquilamon.  
The broke broke on impact and Aquilamon almost laughed. "Blast ring!" yelled Aquilamon as he unleashed a barrage of energy rings.  
Stonedramon and Pinedramon broke into data as soon as they were hit. Aquilamon de-digivolve to Hawkmon and yawned.

~~~~~  
One of the evil digimon have been defeated, but 3 still remain, can the digidestined stop them before they do some real damage? And what about Joseph? Could he still be alive, or is he really gone? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	4. Takaramon Attacks

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

Chapter 4: Takaramon Attacks

"Dang that hurts," muttered Takaramon as she rubbed her wounded leg.  
Insanedromon was buzzing over some test tubes and talking tom himself. "Aren't you done yet?" asked Takaramon.  
"Almost," replied Insanedromon.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
The digidestined were sitting, stareing at the sunset. "I can't believe he's gone," said Yolei as tears began to form.  
"I don't think he's really gone," said Tai, "he's probably, recovering..."  
"Yeah," said Kari, "I don't think he'd give up so easily...."  
_~The Next Day~_  
"Ohhh, I'm just itching to blow something up," said Takaramon as looked at the city, from atop a nearby hill.  
"Well, how about the TV station?" said a blue digimon covered with a black grid line.  
"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it, Lagtramon," said Takaramon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Lagtramon is an ultimate level digimon formed from data pulled from the internet. His lag sword is a major pain."_  
"Fine," said Lagtramon, "but your the one complaining."  
"Grrr...." growled Takaramon, "bunny cannon!"  
A blast of power screamed from Takaramon's cannon and collided into a building in the city, causing an explosion. "You know, thats not very nice," said Wargreymon from behind.  
"How did you find me?" snarled Takaramon.  
"Lucky guess?" said Sylphymon.  
"Crash blaster!" yelled Lagtramon as he fired a blasrt of energy at Sylphymon.  
"Static force!" yelled Sylphymon, counter attacking.  
"Horn buster!" said Megakabuterimon as he rammed Lagtramon with his horn.  
"Wing blade!" yelled Garudamon as she sent a firey eagle at Takaramon.  
Takaramon used her powerful legs and jumped into the air. "Mega claw!" yelled Wargreymon as he slashed Takaramon.  
"Lag sword!" yelled Lagtramon as he slashed at Sylphymon.  
"Nova star breath!" yelled a voice from the shadows.  
A beam of firey energy shot out and hit Takaramon, deleting her. Metalguardragumon then stepped out from the shadows. "You're alive!" yelled Yolei, happier than ever.  
"Take's more than a sword to get rid of me," said Metalguardragumon, "although, it was painful."  
"Crash Blast..." said Lagtramon.  
"Flaming metal claw!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he slashed Lagtramon with fire, stopping him.  
"Defeated him, you have not," said Insanedromon from above, looking very unpleased, "genetic infusion!"  
Insanedromon blasted Lagtramon with a green energy. Lagtramon grew bigger and morphed into a new digimon. _-Digimon Analyzer- "Warlagtramon is a mega level digimon. He is covered in thick skin, and makes it difficult to harm him. His lag cannon is extremly chaotic."_  
"Lag cannon!" yelled Warlagtramon as he fired a powerful blast from the cannon on his arm.  
"Dragon's shield!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he created a shield of energy.  
The blast hit the shield, and forced Metalguardragumon into the ground. "Horn buster," said Megakabuterimon as he rammed Warlagtramon into the ground with his horn.  
"Static force!" yelled Sylphymon, sending a red blast of energy at Warlagtramon.  
"Eagle claw!" yelled Garudamon as she swiped at Warlagmon.  
Warlagmon was dazed and didn't know where to attack. "Terra force!" yelled Wargreymon as he threw a massive orb of energy at Warlagtramon.  
Warlagtramon was thrown back from being hit by the attack. Metalguardragumon was now surrounded in a red outline, and encircled by flames. "Eagle Claw!" yelled Garudamon as she batted Warlagtramon into the hovering Insanedromon.  
Both digimon collided, and kept on gaining altitude after the collision. "Nova strike!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he fired a blast of super energy at the two evil mega digimon.  
Insanedromon and Warlagtramon were caught in the explosion and were deleted. The digimon and Metalguardragumon all de-digivolved and gave themselves a big cheer.

~~~~  
Three of the evil mega digimon have been defeated, as well as their lacky, Warlagtramon. Now only Neosnidramon is left. Can the digidestined defeat him? Or will he be too powerful for them? find out, next time...

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	5. Un-natural Disaster

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

Chapter 5: Un-natural Disaster

_"So.... he wasn't rid of,"_ thought Neosnidramon, _"maybe I have found a worthy adversary."_  
Neosnidramon looked down on the unsuspecting city that Takaramon had fired a blast into. "Soon," said Neosnidramon, "soon..."  
Deep in the city, the digidestined were helping to clean up the mess that Takaramon had made when she blasted a building. "He, has the upper hand on us," said Joseph.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai, "we have more troops."  
"Well, he does have the surprise advantage," said Yolei, "we'll never know when he'll attack, where, or how."  
"I'm afraid it's true," said Izzy, "eventually, we'll be on edge, expecting him to attack, and when he does, we'll all be exhausted."  
"And open targets," said Kari.  
"Umm, no reason to be on edge now," said Sora with fear in her voice, "because here he comes!"  
Sure enough, Neosnidramon was marching down the street, in plain view. "You guys, get the backup," said Joseph, "I'll keep him busy."  
"Be careful," said Yolei before she and the others ran off to get their digimon partners.  
_"Well now, just one on one," _thought Neosnidramon as he continued towards Joseph.  
Neosnidramon unsheathed his sword, and grinned to himself. "Snidra slash!" yelled Neosnidramon as his sword glowed a crimson red.  
Neosnidramon swung the blade and a crimson blade of energy was flung at Joseph. "Yikes!" yelled Joseph as he barely got out of the way.  
The blade sliced into a building and exploded, sending the building to the ground. "That wasn't very nice," said Joseph as his amulet began to glow, "warp digivolve too..... Metalguardragumon!"  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"I think we should evacuate the city first," said Yolei, "people could get hurt."  
In the distance an explosion was heard and a building fell down. "The fight's already begun," said Izzy, "we've gotta hurry and get the people out fast."  
_~Battleground~_  
"Snidra slash!" yelled Neosnidramon as he swung his sword.  
"Flaming metal claw!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he blocked with his firey claws.  
Metalguardragumon swung his other clawed hand, but Neosnidramon blocked with his sword. "Flaming metal claw!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he swiped at Neosnidramon with flaming claws.  
Neosnidramon swiftly leaped over Metalguardragumon, and Metalguardragumon's claws struck a nearby building, toppling it over after the claws sliced through the base of the building like a hot knife through butter. "Aw jeez," said Metalguardragumon.  
Yolei and the others came running to the battle ground, ready to rumble. "Everyone's outta the city!" yelled Yolei.  
"Time to end this game," said Snidramon as he begun to spin quickly, "Snidra tornadoe!"  
A vortex of energy surrounded Neosnidramon, and begun to grow, destroying everything it touched. When the vortex disapated, a large section of the city had been reduced to rubble, and dust and smoke rose into the air. "Well, that takes care of business," said Neosnidramon satisfied.  
"Umm, we're still here!" yelled Yolei from the smoke.  
The smoke cleared, and Neosnidramon saw that the digidestined, digimon partners, and Metalguardragumon were all protected by a dragon shield. "Now, is that anyway to treat a city?" asked Metalguardragumon, "I don't think so."  
Rubble surrounded the battlefield. Neosnidramon was now against the digidestined's digimon and Metalguardragumon. "Mega claw!" yelled Wargreymon as he swiped at Neosnidramon.  
Neosnidramon raised his sword and blocked. "Static force!" yelled Sylphymon, launching an all out attack on Neosnidramon.  
Neosnidramon was hit and thrown backwards. "Horn buster," said Megakabuterimon as he knocked Neosnidramon into the air with his horn.  
"Wing blade!" yelled Garudamon as she sent a firey eagle into Neosnidramon.  
"Nova Star breath!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he fired an attack of pure heat at Neosnidramon.  
Both attacks hit and created a massive explosion of heat energy. "Wargreymon, us those dramon destroyers of yours!" yelled Metalguardragumon, "he's a dramon!"  
"Alright, time to wind things up," said Wargreymon, "mega claw!"  
Wargreymon created a small tornadoe that collided with Neosnidramon and continued through. Wargreymon stopped spinning on the other side and looked down as Neosnidramon broke into data. "And another one bites the dust," said Wargreymon as he floated to the ground.  
All of the digimon and Metalguardragumon all de-digivolved and stood in the middle of the destroyed section of the city. "What a mess," said Kari.  
The people who had left earlier, were now returning to the war zone....  
_~Near the end of summer~_  
"Well, the destroyed section is almost rebuilt.... and in such a short time too," said Sora.  
"That's because they have Metalguardragumon to help," said Yolei with a smile.  
Metalguardragumon carried a load of metal to the top of a building in the distance, and the digidestined went back to work. "Ummm, why do I, have to help?" whined Matt, "this helmet is messing up my hair, and I never helped to destroy the place!"

The  
End

Author's Notes: Well, hoped you liked that small series, but the fun doesn't stop here...... *big announcers voice* Comming soon, to a theater near you, it's.... Digimon: Darkest Threat 2 where we'll see new and old enemies, new digimon, new evolutions, and yes, more Guardragumon, tune in to the next series, when it comes out, if it already isn't out by time your done reading this one.

"Hmm, oh, you want to know what happened to them after they fixed up the city? Well, here ya go.... and don't forget to tune in for a special episode of Digimon: Darkest Threat takeout scenes...."  
Izzy- Hacked into American sattelites  
Matt- Ran out of hairgel and became a freak from bad hair  
Mimi- Tried to strangle Biyomon  
Sora- Hit Mimi in the head with a tennis raquet  
Tai- finally got a haircut.... then found out it grow back to the same length, height and width as usual.... in only a whole day  
TK- asked Kari out again  
Kari- went out with TK  
Davis- tried to strangle TK(or TS as he proclaims the name is pronounced)  
Jun- found someone else, besides Matt to bug  
Joe- won the noble prize for finding the cure for cancer, which, he had previously misplaced  
Ken- hacked into the FBI and almost got Davis added to the ten most wanted, by mistake  
Cody- whacked Davis in the head with a kendo stick  
Joseph- got dragged to the mall again  
Yolei- went out with Joseph(we aren't sure if dragging him to the mall counted though)

"Oh, you wanna know what happened to the digimon too?"  
Tentomon- got a new tree (Tentomon yells from the background, "Stay away from my tree!")  
Gabumon- burned down the tree  
Warlagtramon- got reconfigured on the internet and lagged many MUD's  
Palmon- stalked Tentomon  
Gatomon- went out with Patamon  
Patamon- went out with Gatomon  
Veemon- finally found someone with a head harder than his...... a Gotsumon  
Biyomon- kept a lookout for Mimi  
Wormmon- was used as bait  
Gomamon- used Wormmon for bait  
Armadillomon- got into some coffee and couldn't get to sleep  
Hawkmon- learned to fly upside down and backwards  
Agumon- found another tree for Tentomon, then accidently burned it down  
Ogremon- finally beat Leomon..... in a staring contest

"Well, thats that...... hmmm..... now all we need are them outtakes..... ah, here they are...."

Outakes

Chapter 1:  
Joseph and Tai were walking through the mall carrying a bunch of boxes that Yolei, Kari and Sora had stacked up on them. "I can't see a thing," muttered Joseph.  
They reached some stairs, which, Joseph never saw, and Joseph went tumbling down them. At the bottom he muttered a few choice words then yelled, "Isn't my stunt double supposed to do this!"  
"Sorry," said the director, "but that wasn't in the script...... although it was a hoot.... CUT!"  
Davis jumps from out of nowheres and gives Tai a haircut. "Why you little!" yelled Tai as he gave chase to Davis.  
Chapter 2:  
The ship that the four evil mega digimon were travelling in crashed into a building. "Well, huh?" said Insanedromon, "Umm, this is the Izumi residence, isn't it?"  
"N,n,n,no...." said a frightened man, "you missed by a long shot....."  
"CUT!" yelled the director.  
Davis leaps from nowheres, again, and cuts Tai's hair. "ARRRGGGGHHH!!!" yelled Tai as he picked up Izzy's laptop and beat Davis senseless.  
"My computer!" yelled Izzy as he leaped on Tai and pounded his back with his fists.  
"I SAID CUT!" yelled the director, "why doesn't anyone listen to me?"  
Take 2: The ship crashed into a building..... and kept going. "Let me guess, we missed, again?" asked Neosnidramon with a dumb look.  
"Yup," said Katrynamon, "I keep telling you, don't let Insanedromon drive! He hasn't obtained his licence yet!"  
"CUT!" yelled the director.  
Davis leaps from nowheres again, only to meet a brick wall. "He didn't say, cut my hair Davis," grumbled Tai.  
Take 123:  
The metal ship crashed into an apartment.... "YES!" yelled Insanedromon, "I got the right one!!"  
"Thats good," said the director, "now do it right next time, and say your line!"  
"Whoops," mumbled Insanedromon.  
Chapter 5: "Snidra Tornadoe!" yelled Neosnidramon.  
Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Where the heck is my attack!!??" yelled Neosnidramon.

"Well, thats the end of that insanity, you didn't need to like the outtakes, I'm not humorly creative.... which is odd, since I'm the school clown. *shrug* Hopefully, you'll be tuning into my next series, Digimon: Darkest Threat 2 Cyas then!"

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


End file.
